Erin don't die
by briana.doyon
Summary: Erin and jay can't be together because of voight but will the sight of her in pain bring voight to realize she needs jay
1. Chapter 1

"Erin can you hear me... Someone call 911... Hurry up she's dying" said a familiar voice  
24 hours earlier  
"Erin can I talk to you"  
" sure what's up jay"  
" I love you and I know you love me so why can't we be together?"  
" we just can't jay I'm sorry"  
Jay had liked Erin since he first started working at the intelligence unit. Erin liked him but voight saved her and she owed him the right to listen and not date jay.  
The day went on like any other at the unit jay and Erin fought about who would drive they caught about ten dealets then a call came in about a famous drug lord seen at a warehouse.  
The team gathered in front if the ware house  
"Antonio your with me" voight said" jay and Erin take the east side and Kyle and Alvin west side"  
The team took there place and on the count of three the team went in a full out gun war started.  
Erin saw the gun lord run up the stairs and ran after him" stop " she yelled but it was no use he kept going. When she reached the top of the stairs she heard a loud bang she been shot and fell down the stairs.  
"Erin can you hear me ... Someone call 911...hurry up she's dying". Jay yelled" you can't die Erin I love you please"  
Erin was gasping for air she couldn't breathe  
" j j jay I lo love y you t to"  
" shhhh it's okay don't talk"  
Erin's eyes started to close  
" stay awake Erin the ambulance is coming "  
The gun war ended and voight ran to Erin  
Tears ran down voights and the rest of teams

The ambulance arrived and took Erin to the hospital  
And the team waited in the waiting room  
" is someone here for Erin Lyndsey" said a doctor  
The team ran over " is she okay" they all talked at once"  
" she's in surgery. She has a concussion a couple broken ribs a bullet wound to the abdomen and she is badly bruised from her fall down the stairs "  
" will she be okay" jay asked with tears pouring down his face  
" I don't know " suddenly the doctor left and jay passed out  
" jay wake up. Jay" voight said  
" what happened"  
" you passed out"  
" erin?"  
" she's in surgery"  
" I'm gunna find who did this and send him away for ever"  
"I'll help"

The doctor came back out the surgery ended  
The team went to Erin's room and saw how weak and fragile she looked  
Erin was asleep but jay ran over to her and grabbed her hand " Erin I'm so sorry I love you and I should have ran after him not you you can't die"  
The team was shocked to hear this expect voight who knew that jay and Erin were in love but was against it  
Erin's eyes opened and she saw jay eyes widen and his lips grown make a smile  
"What happened" she said  
" you were shot and fell down a flight of stairs" Antonio said" we were all so worried"  
She looked at jay and saw him crying she went to lean forward but screamed as she moved her very sore body  
The doctors and nurses came running in Erin began sweating and screaming in pain the the doctors  
The doctors gave her a sedative to stop the pain and she drifted off to sleep  
"What just happened" yelled voight  
" when she moved her right side her broken rib punctured one of her organs and she is now bleeding internally we are going to have to operate again" said a doctor  
They wheeled her out of her room and began operating agian.  
" where is all this blood coming from... Suction ... More suction... Got it ... Clamp now"  
A few hours later Erin was back in her as  
room and jay was still sitting next to her with his hand in hers and tears running down his eyes

A few weeks later jay and voight found the drug lord and beat him to a pulp  
Erin was also released from the hospital that week  
" you ready to go home" jay said helping Erin into the wheelchair next to her hospital bed"  
"Yes" she said wincing in pain" yes I am"

review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Jay is taking Erin back to her house from the hospital. Voight hasn't handed in the drug lord yet. And Antonio finds out what voight has been up to  
" let's get you in the car" jay said as he wheeled Erin out of the hospital  
Erin winced in pain as she stood up she had a lot of trouble getting in jays car since her ribs hurt and where she got shot was still sore  
Jay started the car and headed off.

" so you want to tell me what deal was going on at the warehouse or do I have to beat it out of you"voight said  
The drug lord was already pretty beat up both eyes were black and blue he had a split lip and cuts from voights knuckles all over his face  
" it was between me and the drug lord of the larks gang" he said  
Voight gave him one more punch before leaving  
Voight made his way up to the intelligence unit  
" voight where have you been" Antonio asked  
" I found a lead on the other gang that was at the warehouse"  
" how"  
" don't ask questions" voights face looked mad so Antonio didn't ask anything else  
" the other gang was larks gang" voight said" let's hit the streets"

Jay and Erin finally got back to her house. Jay road slow so he didn't hit any bumps  
" you need help getting out " jay asked  
" no I'm good" Erin said . She never really asked for help  
After about five minutes of trying to get out jay finally help even with Erin disapproval  
" I didn't want help"  
" the doctor said not to strain yourself "  
" what ever"  
As the reach Erin's door jay looked at her and smiled  
" what" she said  
" nothing I'm just happy your okay"  
" me too"  
Jay unlocked the door and walked in he was surprised to see how neat everything was opposed to his apartment that had shirts everywhere  
" I'm gunna lay down going up the stairs took a lot out of me" Erin said  
" ok"  
" you can leave if you want jay"  
" it ok I was told by voight to stay here today and help you get back on your feet"  
She smiled at him and went to her room  
Jay got a beer sat on the couch and turned on the game

" alright I have eyes on one of larks gang member" Antonio said over his walkie  
" okay Kyle and Antonio move after him" voight said  
Antonio and Kyle walked after him until the member saw them and ran  
Antonio ran after him  
" stop or I'll shoot" Antonio yelled  
The gang member stopped  
And Antonio cuffed him  
" put I'm in my car" voight said  
" we have to bring him to the unit" Antonio said  
" not yet" voight argued  
" fine I will put him in your car but I'm coming with you " Antonio said  
" fine"  
Voight drove to a garage across town Antonio didn't know what they were doing but followed voight as he dragged the gang lord in side

Jay was sitting on the couch when he heard a scream  
" Erin" jay said as he ran to the bedroom  
Erin was moving around twisting and turning sweating  
Jay got in her bed and put his arms around the sleeping girl  
" it's ok it's just a dream Erin"  
Erin woke up and was breathing hard  
" sorry it's just that every time I go to sleep all I can do is dream about that guy shooting me and me falling down the stairs"  
" that's normal Erin"  
" I want to take you somewhere"  
" where "  
" you'll see"  
Erin and jay made there way to the car and jay drove off  
" where are we going jay"  
" Erin just wait"  
Erin hated surprises  
Jay finally got to his destination  
Jay got out of the car than helped Erin  
" why are we at some garage across town" she asked as they walked inside  
Then she saw him the man who shot her and made her fall down the stairs.  
Review please


End file.
